Neon Mixtape Tour
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = <<}} Neon Mixtape Tour is the ninth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name was revealed in the teaser Piñata Parties which first started on August 18 at 11:00 UTC. It was soft released on August 20, 2015 to a selected group of users. An official trailer was released on August 22. Judging by the lawn and zombies, this world carries an 1980s theme, when there were a lot of bands representing a variety of musical genres, such as pop, punk, or metal. Jams, the environment modifier of this world, represent that variety through gameplay. Cactus is the premium plant tied to this world and is showcased in the teaser parties. Despite being a nighttime world in the map like Dark Ages, sun still falls during levels and the levels themselves are called days. Jams Jams are the main gimmick of Neon Mixtape Tour that changes the music of the gameplay at any time. Differently from other worlds, the music will make the zombies move faster or slower, and also make special zombies, who are Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, MC Zom-B, and even Hair Metal Gargantuar, do their special ability. They will only do their special ability if their preferred music or jam is playing. There are currently four used jams and one unused jam. *The Punk Jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes Punk Zombie mosh the plants back a free space, and also makes zombies go three times faster. When it starts to play, there will be flame trails on the top and the bottom of the screen. *The Pop Jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes Glitter Zombie trail a rainbow trail that protects and removes all negative effects for all zombies stepping on it, and also makes zombies go two times slower. When it starts to play, there will be neon lasers, a disco ball, and a lot of small lights on the lawn. *The Rap Jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes MC Zom-B spin his microphone to kill all plants around him instantly in a 3 by 3 radius, similar to Phat Beet, and also does not make zombies go faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be lights and a TV with Dr. Zomboss' green face. *The Metal Jam makes its first appearance in Day 12, which makes when Hair Metal Gargantuar smashes to create a sonic blast that can instantly kill a non-defensive plant at the rightmost lane, and also makes zombies go two times faster. When it starts to play, there will be fireworks and lights. *The Ballad Jam is currently unused but can be found in files and also be heard in the Side A trailer. Levels Walkthrough :See Neon Mixtape Tour/Walkthrough. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A|Official trailer for Side A Trivia *Unlike worlds before it, the two parts of Neon Mixtape Tour are called Side A and Side B, respectively. *This is the only world that does not have Ultimate Battle theme and the second world (the first being Big Wave Beach) not to have the Demonstration Mini-game theme. *This is the second world where the Gargantuar level stage is represented by a hand holding a World Key, the first being Lost City.The key holding kinda represents the guitar holding. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Neon Mixtape Tour